zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Town rumors
Whisper in community form unknown source: * "Patricija Majer was spying for Van Patten and now leaves town when he had to disappear. Coincidence? And right before her clan changed her at position of Primogen. Is she running away right before she is completely ruined like Van Patten or are thay plotting strong return when situation cools down?" * "I don't know if you noticed but when you look at officers of Camarilla I just get a bad feeling. Lasombras are Prince and Sheriff. Giovanni and Setite are Keepers of Elysium! Ravnos a Harpy! What next? A Tzimisce Seneshal? Sounds more like a Sabbat! Where are Toreadors, Ventrues, Brujah or even Nosferatu? They are the real and true Camarilla! Good, old, time tested, faithfull clans! And not those rif-raf!" * "A Werewolf in town?! A Garou? And kept hidden by some of the kindred? That must be a lie! I mean seriously, that must be a joke. And one in bad taste as well!" * "Old hatreds and new ones have flared in Camarilla Agram after a blood hunted fool dared to spew lies from their safe havens far away. Camarilla has rarely been so united against such a common foe and it's reach is only limited by the hatred it feels. They'd best burrow deep." * "Hear ye, hear ye! Newly appointed Prince of Camarilla Agram is anti-tribu Lasombra Elder Darius and his trusted and also newly appointed Seneshal is Tremere Primogen and Elder Cyrus Nikolai. Also newly appointed Sheriff is Marius, ex-Child of Prince Darius." * "Can you believe that washed-up ex-sheriff Proctor guy. He used some kind of Discipline on Prince during Elysium and he still hasn't been charged. This doesn't bode well for Camarilla Agram. Doing business with Proctor is high-stakes game apparently and it should be extra charged." * "Infernalist posing as a Tremere Lord managed to fool even a Tremere Primogen Cyrus with his Hollywood acting." * "Few kindred quietly whisper with fear that the upper echelons of the Camarilla are furious for some reason. Whatever the reason might be - heads will most likely roll, literally. Hope this doesn't last. * "These days sewers are full of darkness and tentacles. Only a high-stakes gambler or notorious idiot would venture there without appropriate excuse or reason." * "Some say that Seneschal Darius has acquired a new skill of humor. Well... either he has bought damaged goods or one just has to be born with it." * "Have you met Sofija/Šavko/Federico or any other of hers irritating personalities. I've heard that she holds some kind of record regarding status Disgraced. From new and ambitious star on the rise, to the lowest pits of social arena in just few seconds... Gajba has finally found a match." * "Don't be surprised by elder McHale's indifference. He says that he genuinely doesn't care. But how he ended up as a primogen? Maybe by "not caring" enough." * "There are rumors about increased Sabbat activity in Zagreb so watch your backs. After that shitstorm on Jarun... call me paranoid but nowadays you can never be too careful."